Blue Dragon
s are chromatic dragons. Personality Blue dragons, also known as storm dragons, are among the most vain and prideful of an arrogant race. They take great pleasure in wielding their power, engaging in combat or lording over humanoids and other lesser creatures to prove that they can do so, rather than out of any real desire for results. A blue dragon might forgive insults, but it reacts with rage to any insinuation that it is weak or inferior. Blues are also extremely territorial dragons. They rarely give intruders, even accidental ones, the opportunity to explain themselves. Blue dragons are more likely than other varieties of chromatic dragons to battle powerful enemies or other dragons over violated borders. This can prove particularly problematic, given that blue dragons are also more finicky about their environment than their cousins. When other creatures give due respect to blue dragons’ pride and territorial claims, however, blues can be the most reasonable of the chromatic dragons. Blues lack the cruelty of black dragons and the ambition of greens and reds. Some blue dragons live as peaceful neighbors of humanoid communities or even, on occasion, of other dragon varieties. Blues might also employ humanoids to perform tasks for them, because blues enjoy both the opportunity to command others (thus showing their superiority) and the accomplishment of goals without having to exert themselves. Blue dragons savor large prey such as cattle and herd animals, preferring meals of fewer, larger creatures over many small meals. Blues have no particular desire to hunt sentient prey, but neither have they any compunction about doing so if opportunities present themselves. Blues prefer their meat charred but not cooked through: “lightly kissed by the lightning,” as one blue reputedly put it. Blue dragons rarely land during combat, preferring flight and far-reaching attacks to lumbering over land in close melee. Because they like to fight from a distance, blue dragons consider combat a long-term engagement. They fly near enough to their opponents to unleash a few barrages, then vanish, and then return—sometimes minutes or hours later. On rare occasions when a blue dragon hunts from the ground or rests away from its lair, it conceals itself beneath the terrain, burrowing with powerful claws. Because most stormy regions have soft ground, such as the sand of a coastline or the rich soil of a rain forest, blue dragons find it easy to hide in this fashion. Lairs and Terrain Sages maintain that blue dragons prefer coastal regions. More precisely, blue dragons prefer areas subject to frequent, violent storms. Although coastal areas and seaside cliffs fit this description, so too do certain tropical isles and mountainous highlands not terribly distant from the pounding sea. If a blue dragon cannot find a properly stormy region in which to settle, it can make do with whatever terrain is available. As long as it has its own territory, a blue dragon might locate its lair on a mountaintop, in a jungle, in the Underdark, or in a desert—anywhere except perhaps the coldest of arctic climes—but any blue living in a location that lacks frequent storms thinks of that location as temporary, even if it ends up dwelling there for a few hundred years. Ultimately, a blue dragon finds happiness only in a place where it hears regular thunder beating on the horizon and where it can soar between clouds with the lightning. For their lairs, blue dragons favor enormous stone ruins or caves in the sides of hills, cliffs, or mountains. Blues enjoy taking over structures built by other races. They make their lairs as lofty as possible to survey their domains from the heights. Elevation makes them feel truly part of storms that roll through. Even if a blue dragon cannot find or construct a lair at high altitude, it will likely choose a lair in which it can easily access the main entrance only by flight. Would-be intruders on land must undertake difficult, if not nearly impossible, climbs. Favored Treasure Blue dragons favor treasures as visually appealing as they are valuable. Blues love gems, particularly sapphires and other blue stones. They equally admire lovely works of art and jewelry. Although such an event is rare, given blues’ innate draconic greed, blue dragons have been known to leave behind treasures they find unattractive, feeling that the presence of such treasures would sully the magnificence of their hoards and thus the magnificence of the dragons themselves. Life Cycle :Also see: Dragon Life Cycle Blue dragon eggs incubate for approximately twenty months, the last fifteen in the nest. An average clutch numbers two to four, and most eggs hatch into healthy wyrmlings. Blue dragons grow from wyrmlings into youth after about seven years. They become adults around age 160 and elders after about a thousand years. They become ancient at about 1,800. The oldest known blue dragon died at approximately 2,300 years of age. A blue dragon that undergoes environmental diffusion after death creates a permanent storm in the vicinity. This effect happens even underground, though cramped conditions might slacken the strength of the winds. Although the severity of wind and rain rises and falls, ranging from gentle gusts and mild showers to hurricane-force torrents, the storm never dissipates entirely, regardless of the prevailing weather conditions outside it. Physical Characteristics The scales of blue dragons are slightly more reflective than those of other chromatic dragons. A person could not use a blue dragon’s scales as mirrors, but in blue or dark environments, the scales take on the surrounding hue and blend into the sky or elements around them. The horns and brow ridge of a blue dragon funnel rainwater and other precipitation away from the eyes. When combined with a blue dragon’s keen vision, this feature enables the dragon to see better in inclement weather than most creatures do. The wings of blue dragons are more flexible than those of other chromatics. Blue dragons use winds to steer and to boost their speed, like sailors tacking a ship. A blue dragon might smell of ozone, though the presence of a storm or even a mild wind can mask this scent. Category:Dragon Category:Chromatic Dragon